1933-34 OHA Junior B Groupings
This is the 1933-34 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior B Groups. The group champions advanced to the 1933-34 Sutherland Cup Championship playoffs. Note: This was the first year that the OHA ran this level. Group Winners *1 Belleville *2 Peterborough *3 Fenelon Falls *4 Markham *5 St. Michael's Buzzers *8 Preston *9 Niagara Falls *10 Hagersville *13 Owen Sound *14 Barrie *15 De La Salle Academy Oaklands *16 Hamilton Note: Groups 6, 7, 11, & 12 were Junior A. Group 1 Section A Section B Standings unavailable. Final 2 games total goals *'Belleville' 11 Hastings 4 *'Belleville' 7 Hastings 4 Belleville beat Hastings 18 goals to 8. Group final 2 games total goals *'Belleville' 5 Queens 0 *'Queens' 5 Belleville 0 (tied 5-5) *'Belleville' 7 Queens 4 *'Queens' 4 Belleville 2 Belleville beat Queens University 14 goals to 13. Group 2 Standings Final 2 games total goals *'Peterborough' 7 Port Hope 1 *'Peterborough' 4 Port Hope 3 Peterborough beat Port Hope 11 goals to 4. Group 3 Section A Final 2 games total goals *'Bobcaygeon' 7 Fenelon Falls 4 *'Fenelon Falls' 9 Bobcaygeon 2 Fenelon Falls beat Bobcaygeon 13 goals to 9. Section B Cannington (only team) Group Final 2 games total goals *'Fenelon Falls' 4 Cannington 2 *'Fenelon Falls' 4 Cannington 1 Fenelon Falls beat Cannington 8 goals to 3. Group 4 Standings Final 2 games total goals *'Newmarket' 3 Markham 1 *'Markham' 4 Newmarket 1 Markham beat Newmarket 5 goals to 4. Group 5 Toronto Prep Schools Final 2 games total goals *'St Michaels' 10 U Toronto Schools 4 *'St Michaels' 9 U Toronto Schools 1 St. Michael's Buzzers beat University of Toronto Schools 19 goals to 5. Group 8 Standings Burlington and Woodbridge both dropped out and their records were erased. Final 2 games total goals *'Preston' 5 Georgetown 2 *'Preston' 6 Georgetown 2 Preston beat Georgetown 11 goals to 4. Group 9 Standings Final 2 games total goals *Niagara Falls 3 Fort Erie 3 *'Niagara Falls' 5 Fort Erie 2 Niagara Falls beat Fort Erie 8 goals to 5. Group 10 Section A Final 2 games total goals *'Hagersville' 8 Dunnville 4 *'Dunnville' 3 Hagersville 1 Hagersville beat Dunnville 9 goals to 7. Section B Caledonia (Only team) Group Final 2 games total goals *'Hagersville' 7 Caledonia 2 *'Hagersville' 6 Caledonia 1 Hagersville beat Caledonia 13 goals to 3. Group 13 Section A Owen Sound (only team) Section B Section final Jan. 23 Chesley 4 Palmerston 1 Jan. 30 Chesley 10 Palmerston 3 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Owen Sound' 5 Chesley 0 *'Owen Sound' 9 Chesley 0 Owen Sound beat Chesley 14 goals to none. Group 14 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Barrie' 5 Collingwood 1 *'Barrie' 3 Collingwood 2 Barrie beat Collingwood 8 goals to 3. Group 15 De La Salle Academy (only team) Group 16 Hamilton (only team) Team Photos 33-34SMBuzz.jpg|St. Michael's Buzzers Game Ads 33-34OHAJrBG5TorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 5 @ Toronto See also List of OHA Junior B Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1934 in hockey